Mimi
Mimi (ミミ, mimi) was Lulu Bell's faithful Akuma. While her spirit was that of a servant, her body was that of a princess. It made her existence as Lulu Bell's maid/manicurist somewhat ironic. Appearance She has pale blue hair that she keeps in pigtails with pale skin, red eyes, pointed ears and is wearing a stereotypical maid's uniform. When she was a princess, her hair was let down. Unlike most Akuma, she has two Akuma forms, the first of which involves her skin turning to a dark metallic gray and her sclera turning black. In this form she produces two war fans to fight with. In her second Akuma form, she takes the form of a large robotic dragon. Personality Mimi is one hundred percent faithful to Lulu Bell while all Akuma have to do what the Noah's tell them. Mimi worships the ground Lulu Bell walks on. Mimi is truly happy about being with Lulu Bell. This is likely due to the two soul. One soul was mad, a trusted maid who liked to be useful, and the other a princess named Elia who appeared to form strong bonds with people she spent time with. This led to an Akuma with a surprisingly humble and eager to help personality. The first time she met Lulu Bell, she asked that she do her nails for her. Happy to be needed, Mimi from then on became Lulu Bell's faithful servant and personal Akuma. She thinks every idea Lulu Bell has is great and she praises her more than any other Akuma. She is somewhat childish and clingy, always following Lulu Bell and gets worried when she doesn't now her plan. She is good at playing the damsel in distress, maybe because she was a princess, but she's not the best at thinking for herself, wishing Lulu Bell was there to tell her what to do whenever she makes a mistake. Background Mimi, like all Akuma, began life as two separate people. Her outward body was originally a princess named Elia of some unknown land, but when her trusted maid servant fell ill and died, she was of course approached by the Millennium Earl. Accepting his contract, she called back her servant's soul and the two became an Akuma. From there Mimi would've killed humans until obtaining Level 2 and regaining some sort of persona. It was sometime after this that she met Lulu Bell, who asked that she do her nails for her. Happy to be needed, Mimi from then on became Lulu Bell's faithful servant and personal Akuma it seems. Plot Lulu Bell's Attack Arc Mimi helped Lulu Bell attack the exorcists. She played a major role in helping Lulu Bell destroy Mei-Ling's Innocence. Mimi was ultimately killed in'' ''by Allen after revealing her two akuma forms. Abilities and Powers War fans (鉄扇, tessen): She fights wielding two steel fans which she uses as projectiles, throwing them disc-like towards opponents or launching their spiked tips like darts. Akuma Form: Her akuma form of a giant metalline dragon allows her to manipulate wind with her wings; a continuation of her steel fan fighting. When specifically protecting Lulu Bell, her dragon form glowed orange and displayed increased power; her normal form became more like a Noah with dark blue skin and an insane grin. She became both faster and stronger with her fans, slashing at close range against Allen. Trivia *Mimi is similar to the Noah in the sense she has an intermediate form between her "human" and Akuma forms. She is the only level 2 akuma to possess three forms. References Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Characters